Entre Negocios y Amor
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Debido a un problema en Kaiba Corp Seto tendra que comprar otra compañia para mejorar la suya, pero lo que no sabe es que la hija del dueño de esta compañia le dara una gran sorpresa. Por favor ¡denle una oportunidad a mi fic! IV CAP
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, este es un fic que la verdad no creía publicar, pero me he animado, solo espero que les guste y que sean compresivos si algo no me sale bien, es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, bueno disfrútenlo y si les gusta envíen sus reviews, y si no, pues también los envía, ¿si? Gracias.

**Título:** Entre Negocios y Amor

**Cáp.** I La Solución

**Autora:** Marisol Phantom

Serían las 5:00 PM del día domingo, por lo que nadie trabajaba ese día en Kaiba Corp, excepto uno, y este era el presidente de la dicha corporación, Seto Kaiba estaba en su oficina frente a su laptop terminado lo que sería su nuevo juego de realidad virtual, y estaba seguro de que este nuevo juego revolucionaría a su compañía, aunque claro, para todo gran proyecto siempre habrá un obstáculo, y este consistía en que toda la tecnología de Kaiba Corp no era suficiente para el nuevo proyecto de Kaiba, ya que sus anteriores trabajos han ido agotando energía de la compañía y al ser este nuevo juego tan extenso lo que se tenía no era suficiente. Pero ahora Kaiba estaba buscando una solución, y creyó haberla encontrado, pero tenía que esperar a lo que le tuviera que decir su abogado, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Adelante – indicó Seto sin despegar los ojos de su laptop

- Seto

- ¿Qué sucede Mokuba?

- El señor Kira ya esta aquí

- Que pase

Pocos segundos después entro un hombre de traje negro, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos color café claro, y que era un hombre joven, como de 35 años.

- Buenas tardes señor Kaiba

- ¿Qué vas a decirme James? – James Kira, era el abogado de Seto

- Le traigo la información que quería

- Bien, muéstramela

Después de que se conectara un proyector de diapositivas y de que nuevamente llegara Mokuba a la oficina, la explicación de la supuesta solución comenzó.

- La única solución al problema de falta de energía y calidad de Kaiba Corp es poderse apoderar de la tecnología holográfica de otra compañía que tenga programas más avanzados que Kaiba Corp – decía el señor Kira

- ¿Acaso hay una compañía superior a Kaiba Corp? – preguntó Mokuba incrédulo ante tales palabras

- Eso es imposible Mokuba – respondió Seto indignado

- No, no es imposible señor Kaiba, ya que si hay una compañía que es superior a Kaiba Corp en casi todos los sentidos – respondió el señor Kira, sin temor al probable enojo de Seto

- Y si así fuera ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado de esa supuesta mejor compañía? – preguntó Seto a punto de enfadarse

- Porque su dueño no busca llamar mucho la atención hacía su corporación

- Entonces es un completo imbécil – esa fue la sencilla respuesta de Seto

- Ni tanto, esa corporación existe desde hace muchos años antes que Kaiba Corp y la presidencia ha ido pasando de generación en generación y su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la de usted señor Kaiba y a parte porque el presidente de esta corporación ha estado a cargo desde antes que usted tomara Kaiba Corp

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y desde cuando es eso?

- Desde que él tenía como… 12 años de edad

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me estas diciendo que ese hombre dirige su compañía desde que tenía 12 años de edad? – preguntó Seto incrédulo

- Si, así es – dijo el señor Kira muy tranquilamente

- Eso es increíble – dijo Mokuba mientras que él y su hermano estaban boquiabiertos ante tal noticia

- Dime ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto? – pregunto Seto de manera demandante

- Tashio, Sesshomaru Tashio y su corporación lleva su apellido

- Mhmn con que Tashio ¡eh! Le quitare su corporación – aseguro Seto

- Me temo que es un poco más complicado que decirlo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Seto

- Porque su corporación esta dividida en cuatro

- ¿Cómo que es cuatro? Explícate

Gracias al proyector de diapositivas el señor Kira mostró la imagen de un gran edificio que es una de sus caras laterales colgaba una gran "T" junto con otra imagen, de la luna llena.

- Esa es la base principal de la corporación, es la que está dirigida por Sesshomaru Tashio, pero… - una nueva diapositiva y se veía la fotografía de la base principal junto con otros tres edificios diferentes – esos otros tres edificios son las extensiones de la corporación original, como ya le dije la principal que es dirigida por Sesshomaru Tashio utiliza como logotipo a la luna llena y recibe el segundo nombre de "Full Moon" que significa luna llena, la segunda extensión es dirigida por el hermano menor Inuyasha Tashio, él utiliza el logotipo de una flecha y un arco y se denomina como "Miko" que significa sacerdotisa, la tercera extensión es dirigida por un amigo cercano que es considerado como de la familia, el señor Miroku Yiu, que utiliza una esfera de logotipo y de denomina como "Shikon no Tama" que significa Esfera de Shikon, y por último la cuarta extensión es dirigida por otro amigo muy cercano, el señor Kurogane, que utiliza de logotipo una espada y se denomina como "Katana" que significa espada, cada una de estas extensiones están distribuidas por los cuatro puntos cardinales del país y es por ello que será difícil apoderarse de la Corporación Tashio. Porque son cuatro no una por lo que no peleara contra uno sino contra cuatro dueños

- Entonces tengo que irme apoderando extensión por extensión

- Tampoco eso es recomendable, aunque logre apoderarse de una de las cuatro extensiones las otras tres se unirían para defenderse y los otros tres dueños lo destruirían, ya que, aunque cada extensión es individual e independiente todas son conjuntos de una misma y todo sería en vano

- Si no puedo hacer nada, entonces ¿Para qué me mostraste todo esto? – preguntó Seto enojado e impaciente

- Usted quería una solución para la falta de calidad y energía en Kaiba Corp y esta es la única alternativa, que sea una imposible de conseguir ese ya es otro asunto señor Kaiba, aunque claro, si logra una negociación con el señor Tashio tal vez le ayudaría

- No quiero su ayuda, ¡Quiero su compañía! ¿No me ayudaría en nada si compro un gran número de acciones de esa corporación? – preguntó Seto alterado

- Me temo que no, cada dueño de cada extensión de la corporación son dueños de un total del 20 de su propia extensión

- ¿Cómo, esta diciendo que cada uno es solo dueño del 20 de su propia extensión? ¿Y los otros 80? – preguntó Mokuba metiéndose en la conversación

- En el caso del señor Sesshomaru, de su propia extensión es solo dueño de un 20, otro 20 es propiedad de su esposa, la señora Rin Tashio, en el caso del señor Inuyasha es lo mismo, un 20 él, y un 20 su esposa la señora Kagome Tashio, en el del señor Miroku igual, un 20 él, y un 20 su esposa la señora Sango Yiu, el señor Kurogane es el único que es dueño de un 40 de su propia extensión

- ¿Y los 60 de lo que sobra de cada extensión? – preguntó Seto pensativo

- Se dice que esos cuatro 60 que sobran pertenecen a una misma persona

- ¿Es decir que una sola persona es dueña de tan poderosa corporación? – volvió a preguntar Mokuba

- Si, así es

- ¿Y de quién se trata? – preguntó Seto

- No se sabe

- ¿Cómo que no se sabe? Alguien ha de conocer a esa persona

- No, nadie sabe ni conoce a esa persona, es un misterio

- No puedo negociar con alguien que nadie conoce, averígualo ahora mismo y quiero que me informes en cuanto lo sepas

- Haré lo que pueda señor – dijo el señor Kira antes de despedirse y salir de la oficina de Seto, dejando a Seto y a Mokuba reflexionando acerca de lo que escucharon

- Es cierto cuando se dice que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, no tenía idea de que hubiera una compañía superior a Kaiba Corp – dijo Mokuba

- Y peor aún, que esa misma compañía este dividida en cuatro y el dueño máximo de todas y cada una de las extensiones y de toda la corporación en total sea un completo desconocido – dijo Seto

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Seto?

- No lo se, pero si quiero que Kaiba Corp crezca, debo apoderarme de esa otra compañía cueste lo que cueste – dijo Seto determinado

Después de haber decidido esto, Seto pensó que sería bueno que él también se pusiera a investigar un poco, acerca de esta misteriosa corporación, así que después de encargarse de los asuntos de su propia corporación, que fue como hasta la 1:00 AM se puso a investigar, pero a pesar de su muy avanzado sistema de búsqueda no pudo encontrar información que valiera la pena para su propósito como apoderarse de la Corporación Tashio, lo único que logro encontrar fueron estos artículos:

"**Como un niño de 12 años es Presidente de una Corporación"**

El niño, Sesshomaru Tashio de tan solo 12 años de edad se convirtió en el presidente de la Corporación Tashio a la muerte de su padreInutaishola noche pasada… (Y se veía la foto de un niño de tez blanca, con ojos ambarinos y un largo cabello plateado con un semblante muy serio, que vestía un traje negro)

"**La Corporación se divide en cuatro"**

La Corporación Tashio fue dividida para que fueran cuatro dueños a cargo y no solo uno, aunque claro que el joven Sesshomaru de 15 años de edad seguirá al mando mayor, se confirman los otros tres dueños… (Y se ve la foto de cuatro hombres, Sesshomaru, quien se veía ya más alto, pero con su mismo semblante serio, y su ya más largo cabello plateado, a su derecha estaba otro joven de ojos de igual color e igual cabello plateado y largo, solo que estaba un poco más moreno y sonreía, ese era Inuyasha, a la izquierda de Sesshomaru estaba otro joven de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabellera negra lo suficientemente larga como para hacerse una pequeña coleta, ese era Miroku y a la derecha de este estaba otro hombre de tez morena, unos impactantes ojos color rojo y cabello negro corto y en puntas, ese era Kurogane)

"**Las Mujeres también dirigen la Corporación Tashio"**

Debido al recién día en el que el dueño mayor de la Corporación Tashio, el señor Sesshomaru Tashio de 18 años de edad contrajo matrimonio con su asistente personal, la ahora señora Rin Tashio, es dueña de un 20 de acciones en la extensión de compañía de su esposo, así como también los señores Inuyasha Tashio y Miroku Yiu cedieron un 20 de acciones de sus extensiones a sus esposas las señoras Kagome Tashio y la señora Sango Yiu, el único absuelto de esta situación es el cuatro dueño el señor Kurogane, ya que es el único que no se ha casado… (Se veía la foto de Sesshomaru junto con su esposa Rin, quien era una chica de tez blanca, ojos cafés, cabello negro con el cual con un pequeño mechón se hizo una coleta de lado y adornaba una gran sonrisa, junto con sus cuñados Inuyasha y Kagome, quien también era de tez blanca y ojos cafés y cabello negro, pero más largo y suelto, y junto a ellos estaba Miroku, su esposa Sango de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro, y junto a ellos estaba Kurogane)

"**Felices tres nacimientos" **

Tres de los cuatro dueños de la Corporación Tashio, los señores Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku ahora gozan de la dicha de la paternidad, pues los pasados 15 de Febrero, 15 de Abril y 22 de Octubre han dado a luz a los primogénitos de estos empresarios de gran éxito, el 15 de Febrero nació la hija del señor Sesshomaru, la pequeña Naomi, el 15 de Abril nació el pequeño Kohaku, hijo del señor Miroku y el 22 de Octubre nació la pequeña June, hija del señor Inuyasha, tanto sus padres como el señor Kurogane, (4° dueño de la corporación) ven con buenos ojos estos nacimientos… (Este artículo no tenía fotografía)

"**Rechazo de ventas de acciones" **

Fuentes confiables nos confirman que otras compañías de gran prestigio y reconocidas mundialmente como la de Nintendo y Sony y una que compañía telefónica han intentado comprar acciones de la Corporación Tashio para así entrar en los misteriosos negocios de esta compañía, sin embargo, los cuatro dueños de dicha corporación se han negado a querer vender acciones. Hasta el gran empresario Gozaburo Kaiba, Presidente de Kaiba Corp, una compañía que se especializa en los materiales militares también ha intentado meter mano en los asuntos de la Corporación Tashio. Pero, en una rueda de prensa los señores Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Tashio declararon que todas las acciones y partes de su corporación ya tienen dueño y que nadie es quien para meterse en su negocio familiar, mas sin embargo, nadie sabe el nombre del propietario de dichas acciones y partes de la corporación… (Este artículo tampoco llevaba fotografía)

Este último artículo fue el que más llamo la atención de Seto, y pensó:

"_Es increíble, a pesar de no haber encontrado lo que quería me he enterado de algo bastante interesante, estos dos últimos artículos captaron mi atención, el primero fue porque fue hecho el mismo año en que yo nací, es decir, los hijos de estos empresarios son de mi edad, aunque claro, yo soy superior a ellos, de seguro solo son unos patéticos niños presumidos que les gusta derrochar el dinero. Y el segundo artículo es el que más me impacta, no tenía idea de que mi padrastro también haya querido involucrarse con la Corporación Tashio, y conociéndolo de seguro lo quiso hacer por la fuerza, pero lo extraño de todo esto es que yo no me hubiera enterado, ya que por la fecha de publicación todo indica que esto paso cuando yo tenía 13 años de edad y para ese entonces Mokuba y yo ya vivíamos con Gozaburo… hmnh que extraño"_

Casi por una hora más Seto quiso encontrar algo que si le ayudara, pero nada servía, era poco de lo que se informaba acerca de la Corporación Tashio o sus dueños y nada del dueño total de la corporación y por ello decidió dejarlo, al fin, tenía que descansar, porque tenía clases al día siguiente.

**Notas de la Autora: **Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo, ahora la pregunta más preocupante ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, me costo trabajo pero se que debí tener uno que otro error, me encantaría que me manden sus reviews si les gusto y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios, y si no les gusto, pues… también envíen sus reviews ¿si? Como tal vez algunos de habrán dado cuenta, metí personajes de otros animes, lo que se podría decir que esto es un crossover, bueno. Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima, Sayonara. 


	2. Cáp II Conociéndote

¡Hola!, este es un fic que la verdad no creía publicar, pero me he animado, solo espero que les guste y que sean compresivos si algo no me sale bien, es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, bueno disfrútenlo y si les gusta envíen sus reviews, y si no, pues también los envía, ¿si? Gracias.

**Título:** Entre Negocios y Amor

**Cáp.** II Conociéndote

**Autora:** Marisol Phantom

Era una fresca mañana que prometía mantener el cielo despejado y un día lleno de tranquilidad era lo que se esperaba y más en cierta mansión donde cierta jovencita se estaba preparando para su primer día en su escuela nueva, pues debido a un incidente con uno de sus compañeros tuvo que salir de su vieja escuela, pero eso no le preocupaba, ya que realmente nunca le había gustado su vieja escuela, donde solo había maestros amargados y alumnos pedantes, por eso nunca se llevo con nadie de ahí, y al fin su padre le concedió el deseo de cambiar de escuela, ya que solo se mantenía en la otra por excelencia académica, pero hasta ahí, esta chica correspondía al nombre de Naomi Tashio, hija del gran empresario Sesshomaru Tashio.

Una chica realmente muy guapa que heredo los ojos cafés, el cabello negro y la gran alegría de de su madre Rin, pero sacó el orgullo, el porte, la seriedad, el ego y el carácter de su padre Sesshomaru y claro tenía otras virtudes que si bien no eran heredadas fueron bien aprendidas, como su astucia antes las cosas y ante las personas, que aprendió de su tío postizo Kurogane, así como también aprendió a ver al mundo como un lugar bello para disfrutar de la vida, eso lo aprendió de su tía política Kagome, pero también sabía cuando tener que ver al mundo como un lugar frío donde se tiene que ser duro con uno mismo y con los demás para así cuando cometa algún error no se lamente por ello y pueda salir adelante con la frente en alto, eso lo aprendió tanto de su padre como de su tío Kurogane, pero también aprendió a ser solidaria y comprensiva con los demás así como también entiende que lo más valioso que tiene es a su familia a pesar de ser una niña rica que podría conseguir lo que quisiera, nada va por encima de su familia, eso lo aprendió de su tío Inuyasha y de sus otros tíos postizos Miroku y Sango.

- Bueno, estoy lista – dijo Naomi al mirarse por última vez en el espejo y bajar a desayunar – Buenos días mamá, papá – dijo al llegar a la cocina y ver a sus padres desayunar

- Buenos días hija – dijo su madre mientras servía el desayuno a su hija, pues a pesar de tener servidumbre le gustaba cocinar para su familia

- Buenos días Naomi – saludo su padre, quien tomaba una taza de café y leía su periódico como cada mañana para revisar como iban las cosas en su corporación

- ¿Ya estas lista para tu primer día? – le preguntó su mamá

- Si, aunque estoy algo nerviosa por mis nuevos compañeros

- No tienes porque estarlo, tú eres mejor que todos ellos – respondió Sesshomaru sin despegar la vista del periódico

- Ese es mi papá, la superioridad ante todo – dijo Naomi antes de suspirar

- No Sesshomaru, ella se refiere a que quiere ser amiga de sus compañeros, no demostrar que es mejor que ellos – dijo Rin algo molesta

- Ahhh… - esa fue la única respuesta de su esposo – pues no puedo ayudarte hija

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo Naomi sin sorpresa

En ese momento entro a la cocina un pequeño hombre de ojos amarillentos y cabeza redonda, de nombre Jaken el sirviente más leal de los Tashio.

- ¿Esta lista señorita?

- Si Jaken, bueno los veré en la tarde – se despidió Naomi antes de salir

- Suerte hija, ten un buen día – le gritó Rin, antes de voltear a ver a su esposo – Sesshomaru, la próxima vez intenta darle un buen consejo a tu hija

- No es mi culpa, yo suelo demostrar superioridad no amistad – dijo Sesshomaru para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de café

- Si, lamentablemente así es – dijo Rin

Mientras tanto, en la limusina personal de Naomi camino a la escuela:

- Jaken, te agradezco que seas tú quien me lleve hoy a la escuela, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, más bien muy nerviosa y tu compañía me hace sentir mejor – dijo Naomi asomándose a la parte del conductor

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita, para mí es todo un honor ser quien la acompañe en su primer día de clases

- De todas formas Jaken, muchas gracias

Y mientras Naomi volvía a su asiento, Jaken no dejaba de pensar en lo orgulloso que estaba de su señorita, él desde hace muchos años que estaba al servicio de su amo Sesshomaru y siempre pensó en solo servirle a él, hasta que su amo se caso y vino Naomi al mundo y fue cuando Jaken prácticamente se convirtió en su niñero, pues al ser la "princesita" de su amo sentía que era su obligación cuidarla y protegerla, pero ese sentimiento de protección pronto cambio a uno de cariño y ternura al ver como poco a poco su señorita iba creciendo de una niña a una bella joven, también se enorgullecía cuando veía a Naomi resolver su problemas con la frente en alto sin importar la dificultad y sin mirar atrás, a la vez que veía la vida de manera simple, pues a pesar de que Naomi fuera una niña rica a Jaken le gustaba ver que no era como otras niñas con dinero que solo le malgastan comprando lo que quisieran cuando quisiera, en cambio le gustaba ver a Naomi esforzándose para ganarse las cosas, así como el respeto y cariño de los demás.

- Ya llegamos señorita

- ¿Tan pronto? Bueno deséame suerte Jaken – decía Naomi antes salir mientras Jaken le abría la portezuela

- Que tenga un buen día señorita, vendré por usted a la salida

- Muy bien Jaken, hasta entonces ¡Adiós! – y Naomi entró corriendo a la escuela mientras Jaken la veía entrar y luego él se fue – bien, al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?

Una vez que Naomi pudo ver la cantidad de alumnos que también iban llegando y que iban conversando mientras guardaban sus cosas, así como también a unos cuantos maestros por los pasillos que iban conversando con otros alumnos felizmente dijo mientras iba recordando su vieja escuela:

- Al fin, una escuela normal – pues entre su vieja escuela y la de ahora había una gran diferencia, pero de eso hablaremos después. Naomi revisó sus papeles para ver que era lo que tenía que hacer y para ver en que salón le había tocado – bien, tengo que ir a la dirección y buscar a mi titular, veamos…

Una vez en la dirección conoció a al titular del 3° Grado de Preparatoria: el Profesor Akisuki, un hombre ya algo mayor, pero sin duda muy buena persona, que siempre veía por el bien de sus alumnos

- Es un honor conocerlo Prof. Akisuki – dijo Naomi antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia

- El gusto es mío, señorita Tashio, nunca imagine tenerla a usted de alumna, ya que por su expediente usted asistía a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país ¿no es así?

- Ehhh… si… pero, preferiría no halar de mi vieja escuela ¿si? – decía Naomi algo nerviosa

- ¿Eh? Bueno, como noto que su antigua escuela es un tema que a usted no le gusta tratar lo dejaremos para después, por lo pronto la presentare antes sus demás compañeros, por favor sígame

- Si, gracias – dijo Naomi algo aliviada, antes de dirigirse junto con su titular al salón 1 del 3° grado de Preparatoria 3-1

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo salón había un grupo de chicos que discutían alegremente sobre cualquier tema y este grupo esta formado por: Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Duke, la Teaibolera ahí perdón Tea, (N/A: Lo siento por quienes sean fans de Tea) el pequeño Yugi, también Yami quien gracias a la bendición de Ra pudo conseguir un cuerpo propio y asiste a la escuela junto con su aibou y ahora koibito, pues desde que prácticamente tiene un cuerpo él y Yugi son pareja formalmente, pero bueno, es hasta sorprendente decir que también los otros Yamis, Marik y Bakura también tenían ya cuerpos propios y hasta hacen pareja con sus respectivos hikaris, ¿Y qué estarán haciendo este par de Yamis tan problemáticos? Quien sabe, de seguro estaban molestando a alguien o cometiendo alguna maldad, pero desde que eso ocurrió ahora también Malik vive en Domino y trabaja en el museo junto con su hermana Ichizu y Odion, pero volvamos a lo importante. Mientras este grupo de chicos conversaban tan alegremente alguien más entraba al salón, y ese alguien era Seto Kaiba, quien como de costumbre al dirigirse a su asiento iba con su cara seria, su mirada de pocos amigos y llevaba su portafolios en su mano derecha.

- Buenos días Kaiba – saludo alegremente Yugi

Pero como cada mañana, no recibía respuesta de parte del CEO.

- Oye ricachon, ¿no ves que mi amigo te esta saludando? – le reclamó Joey molesto

- Ya Joey tranquilo, no te metas en un pleito por mi culpa

- Pero Yugi…

- Está bien, en serio – dijo Yugi antes de sonreír ampliamente

- Bueno, al fin de cuentas ¿Quién perdería su tiempo peleando con un ricachon amargado que por eso esta SOLO y morirá SOLO? – decía muy fuerte Joey para ser escuchado

"Como si me importaran tus comentarios Wheeler" pensó Seto mientras se ponía a trabajar en su laptop.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del salón dejando ver al titular.

- Todos a sus lugares por favor – pidió el titular y todos obedecieron – buenos días

- Buenos días – respondió la mayoría, o más bien todos menos Seto

- El día de hoy seguiremos con la lección que dejamos pendiente la clase pasada, pero antes les presentare a una nueva compañera que ingresara a nuestro grupo de ahora en adelante. Adelante pasa por favor

Y por la puerta, pasó Naomi quien aún seguía nerviosa y no sabía por que, ya que antes se había enfrentado a situaciones peores, pero esta era diferente, ya que sentía que en esa aula de clases estaba una persona que le cambiaría la vida por completo, y mientras ella seguía parada frente a sus demás compañero y el titular escribía su nombre en la pizarra, sus compañeros empezaron a hacer cuchicheos.

- Vaya, que niña tan bonita – dijo Joey

- Si, aunque se nota nerviosa ¿no? – dijo Tristan

- Ay chicos, es su primer día aquí es obvio que este nerviosa – dijo Ryou también recordando su primer día en esa escuela

- Oigan muchachos, ¿ya vieron el collar de esa chica? – preguntó Duke

Y todos fijaron su mirada en el colar, que era una cadena de oro y que en ella colgaba un dije de oro en forma de "N" y "T" elegantemente entrelazadas con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y hasta zafiros.

- ¿Y qué hay con él Duke? – preguntó Joey

- Pues que esa cosa ha de valer más que toda la colegiatura de un año completo

- ¡Orale! ¿Estas diciendo que ella es niña rica? – preguntó Tristan

- O es niña o donde trabaja le pagan muy bien – dijo Duke

- Yo opto por la primera – dijo Tea – no imagino un lugar donde paguen tan bien como para comprar esa cosa

- Tienes razón ¿Quién será ella? – preguntó Yugi

- Pues no lo se, pero si es niña rica espero que no sea ni fresa ni engreída como cierto niño rico que está aquí – dijo Joey obviamente refiriéndose a Seto

Quien obviamente no le prestaba atención ni a Joey ni a su titular y mucho menos a su nueva compañera, estaba muy ocupado trabajando en su laptop, bueno eso fue hasta que…

- Ella es su nueva compañera y su nombre es Naomi Tashio – dijo el titular

Estas últimas palabras dichas por el titular fueron como una bomba para luego volverse un eco en la cabeza de Seto y fue cuando por primera vez vio a su nueva compañera, y hasta él tuvo que admitir que era bonita, pero como hablamos de Seto Kaiba, rápidamente se olvido de eso y paso a lo más importante, que era el apellido de la joven.

"_¿Tashio? ¿Naomi Tashio? Entonces ella es… la hija de Sesshomaru Tashio. Ja vaya, que sorpresa" pensó Seto_

- Espero que todos sean amables con ella – dijo el titular – ahora a ver, ¿donde te sentaras?… ¡Ah si! Hay un asiento disponible junto al joven Yami Moto – y que por coincidencias era justo enfrente de Seto – señorita tome asiento por favor

- Si, está bien gracias – dijo Naomi antes de sentarse sin notar la fría y calculadora mirada que Seto le dirigía

- Entonces sigamos con la lección de hoy, bien nos habíamos quedado en que… - comenzaba el titular

Cuatro horas más tarde las primeras clases del día habían terminado, y la campana indicaba la hora del descanso.

- Hola ¿quisieras almorzar con nosotros? – le preguntó Joey a Naomi

- Claro muchas gracias – agradeció Naomi mientras sonreía

- Mi nombre es Joey, ellos son Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Malik, Yami y el pequeñín es Yugi

- ¡Oye! – dijo Yugi reclamando eso último y todos rieron

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Naomi

- ¿Quisieras que te mostráramos la escuela? – preguntó Yugi cortésmente

- Claro, me encantaría

- Bien, pues vámonos entonces – dijo Tristan y todos salieron

Mientras que Seto, que a pesar de no haber dicho nada, mantuvo su mirada siempre fija en Naomi y cuando ella salió él volvió a sus asuntos.

- Y esas canchas de ahí son de basketball, y esa enorme de ahí es de fútbol soccer y esa de fútbol americano – decía Joey en su tour por la escuela

- Me imagino que les gusta mucho el deporte en esta escuela – comentó Naomi al ver tanta cancha deportiva, ya que en su vieja escuela no había nada de eso

- Si, así es, de hecho puedes unirte a un club deportivo que se reúnen después de clases – explico Tristan

"Pero a esas horas, estoy muy ocupada" pensó Naomi antes de decir

- Entiendo

- Oye Naomi ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Duke

- Si, adelante

- ¿Quién te dio ese collar que traes? Digo, porque parece una compra cara

- Si, así es, bueno me lo dieron mis padres cuando nací y desde ese entonces no me lo quito

- Pues tus padres han de tener mucho dinero como para comprarte eso – dijo Joey mirando asombrado el collar

- Si, mi padre es Presidente de una importante corporación, y mi madre es su asistente personal

- A lo que se asume, a que eres rica – dijo Yami

- Si, así es – dijo Naomi tranquilamente

Siguieron comentando ese asunto hasta que la campana volvió a sonar y tuvieron que volver a clases, las cuales duraron tres horas más y de pronto ya era la hora de volver a casa.

- Que bueno, el día término – dijo Tea

- Si, oigan ¿qué dicen si vamos a las hamburguesas a comer? – sugirió Joey

- Excelente idea amigo – dijo Tristan

- Naomi, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? – preguntó Yami

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yugi

- Ehhhh… Ahhhhhh… porque… - balbuceaba Naomi sin saber que decir

- Si, ¿Por qué? Digo, si tu padre tiene una compañía tan importante que dirigir como la Corporación Tashio, no creo que tenga el suficiente tiempo como para esperarte a comer ¿o si?, a menos que tengas otro tiempo de compromiso – dijo Seto por primera vez en todo el día

- ¿Y puedo saber quién eres tú? – preguntó Naomi desconfiada

- Él es Kaiba, un pelele bueno para nada que se cree amo y señor del universo solo por tener una elegante compañía que dirigir – dijo Joey molestó con Kaiba

"¿Kaiba? Kaiba… me suena familiar" pensó Naomi y dijo:

- ¿Tú que sabes de la compañía de mi padre?

- Se lo suficiente, se que tu padre Sesshomaru Tashio es dueño de la Corporación junto con tus demás familiares, se que la compañía esta dividida en cuatro y se que hay un accionista mayor que dueño de toda esa compañía

- Vaya, veo que estas bien informado

- Así es, ahh y por cierto ¿me haces un favor? ¿Serías tan amable de decirle a tu padre de mi parte que me asegurare de apoderarme de su compañía?

- Bien, por lo que veo estás seguro de lograrlo – dijo Naomi

- Estoy completamente seguro de lograrlo

- Si, si eso me parece perfecto, pero dime… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

- Fácil, comprando todas las acciones de la empresa

- Pero cada acción tiene dueño

- Solo se las comprare a sus dueños

- Jajaja bueno, pues de una vez te aviso que de mi familia no sacas ni media acción ¿cómo la ves?

- Entonces iré con el accionista mayor, ya que por lo que investigue es dueño de un 60 de toda la corporación, más que suficiente para ser el dueño total

- ¿Así que planeas comprarle a nuestro accionista mayor?

- Así es

- ¿Y al menos sabes quién es?

Ahí Seto, se tuvo que quedar callado.

- Veo que no, pero dime ¿cómo planeas negociar con alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

- En primera averiguare quien es y en segunda le comprare todas las acciones a su nombre – dijo Seto muy altaneramente

- Pues, te deseo mucha suerte – dijo Naomi con burla

- ¿Por qué?

- En primera porque dudo que puedas saber de quien se trata y en segunda que puedas hablar con él aunque sean segundos – dijo Naomi con el mismo tono altanero que Seto uso hace poco

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Seto ahora sumamente molesto

- Porque nadie que conozca a esta persona ha podido hablarle, siempre esta ocupado y no atiende a nadie, que pena por ti – dijo Naomi esto último con burla

- Veras como lo lograre, y cuando lo haga se te borrara esa sonrisa de tu rostro - dijo Seto antes de salir del salón.

- Ya veremos Kaiba, ya veremos – dijo Naomi para ella misma, antes de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos e irse, pues Jaken la esperaba afuera

Y una vez en la limusina…

- Señorita ¿desea que la lleve a la mansión?

- No Jaken, por favor ¿me llevas a la corporación? Tengo trabajo

- Pero señorita, su padre le dio el día libre hoy

- Pero tengo muchos pendientes hoy

- Bueno, como guste

- Jaken, dime una cosa ¿conoces al apellido Kaiba?

- Si señorita, claro que si, Kaiba es el apellido del hombre que intentó robarle a su padre la corporación cuando usted tenía como trece años, sino mal recuerdo este hombre se llamaba Gozaburo Kaiba

- Hmhn entiendo

Una vez que Naomi ya se encontraba en la base mayor de la Corporación Tashio que es la extensión que maneja su padre se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de su padre que esta en el último piso y comentarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a Seto.

"_Si ese niño rico cree que le quitara la compañía a mi padre, la cual levanto y la volvió una de las mejores con mucho esfuerzo se equivoca, yo misma me encargare de quitarle esa estúpida ilusión"_ pensó Naomi en el ascensor

Y al llegar al último piso se dirigió derecho hacía la oficina de su padre y como era la hora de comer no estaba la secretaría, así que entro de una buena vez.

- Hola papá

- Hija, ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? – preguntó Sesshomaru quien seguía trabajando en su computadora

- Bastante bien, tengo buenos maestros he hice muchos amigos

- Que gusto hija

- Si, el día fue casi perfecto…

- ¿Casi? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru mirando directamente a su hija

- Papá, ¿recuerdas el apellido Kaiba?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese maldito hombre llamado Gozaburo Kaiba quiso quitarnos todo, pero ¿qué hay con él?

- A que no adivinas, tengo como compañero de clases a lo que yo creo es su hijo, a Seto Kaiba

- ¡No me digas!

- Es cierto, y eso no es todo me dijo que planea quitarte él también la corporación, que le compraría las acciones al accionista mayor

- Pero que descaro de joven, ja no me sorprende, es igual al padre, no te preocupes hija, ese joven no lograra nada

- Eso mismo pensaba yo

- Me encargare de que tus tíos estén enterados de esto, por lo pronto tu averigua lo que sea de ese joven y que lo vigiles en la escuela

- Muy bien, entonces estaré en mi oficina

- Si hija

Y Naomi salió dejando a su padre con sus pensamientos.

"_Vaya, vaya ¿quién lo diría? Nunca pensé volver a escuchar el apellido Kaiba, je esto se pondrá muy divertido"_

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Ya volví con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y envíen reviews, ya que vi que muchas personas leyeron el fic y n o dejaron review, por favor envíen aunque sea uno, necesito saber sus opiniones, bueno hasta ahí le dejo, lo dejo a su criterio ¡Adiós!

**MeilinSnape.- **Vaya, he recibido reviews tuyos de mis fics de Harry Potter y de Inuyasha, no pensé que también de Yu-Gi-Oh pero es bueno tener noticias tuyas, ¿te gusto el fic? Que bueno, el lo importante, ojalá te guste este 2° cap. y me vuelvas a dejar review, jeje si como la ves Kaiba vs. Tashio interesante ¿no? Jeje cuídate bye.

**Zory.- **Que bueno que te interese el fic, no sabes los nervios que pase por no saber si el fic sería prometedor, ojalá te guste este nuevo cap. Y me dejes nuevamente un review, en fin cuídate bye.

**angel plateado.- **Si, como la ves esta es una compañía familiar, que bien jajaja, no te preocupes que los demás parientes aparecerán y cuando lo hagan le darán buena guerra a Seto, pero en fin, y habrán parejas como de que no entre Kurogane con Tomoyo, en fin espero que sigas leyendo el fic, cuídate bye.


	3. Cáp III Investigándote Masacre de Lapt

¡Hola!, este es un fic que la verdad no creía publicar, pero me he animado, solo espero que les guste y que sean compresivos si algo no me sale bien, es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, bueno disfrútenlo y si les gusta envíen sus reviews, y si no, pues también los envía¿si? Gracias.

**Título:** Entre Negocios y Amor

**Cáp.** III Investigándote (Masacre de Laptops)

**Autora:** Marisol Phantom

"_Muy bien, ahora debo enterarme más de quien es Seto Kaiba, vaya y yo que esperaba que al cambiarme de escuela tendría la vida menos complicada, pero creo que solo me la empeoro, bueno soy feliz con tal de no estar en mi vieja escuela… (Escalofrío) esa escuela era horrible" _

Pensaba Naomi mientras volvía a su oficina, pues déjenme decirles que Naomi Tashio es nada más y nada menos que la vicepresidenta de la Corporación Tashio, pero no crean que se gano ese puesto solo por ser la hija del presidente de dicha compañía, no. Tiene ese puesto ya que se lo gano de buena manera, ya que desde pequeña Naomi demostró tener gran habilidad para los negocios y por ellos la metieron al negocio familiar al cumplir los 15 años, es decir Naomi lleva en ese puesto desde hace dos años, pero bueno. Al llegar al penúltimo piso que era el de vicepresidencia se dirigió hacía su secretaría de nombre Margueritte (que era francesa), pero solo le decía Meg.

- Meg, hoy no quiero recibir a nadie ni recibir llamadas estaré muy ocupada

- Si señorita

- Gracias

Una vez estando en su oficina, Naomi se fue a sentar frente a su propia laptop (prácticamente igual a la de Seto) y empezó a buscar artículos que hablaran acerca de Seto Kaiba, la única diferencia entre esta búsqueda y la que hizo Seto fue que la de Naomi fue más extensa.

"_A ver, que hay acerca de nuestro buen amigo Seto Kaiba, vaya hay demasiados artículos como para leerlos todos, aparte porque no desperdiciare mi día en solo pensar en ese insoportable cabeza hueca"_

"**Muchacho Genio toma control de la Compañía Kaiba"**

Hace poco fue conocida la noticia de que Gozaburo Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corp fue destituido de su puesto por su propio hijo Seto Kaiba, esto se debe a que el joven Kaiba logro obtener el 51 de la empresa en total despidiendo así a su padre para controlar Kaiba Corp (Y se mostraba una foto de Seto con Mokuba a su lado)

"**Cambio drástico en la empresa"**

Desde que Kaiba Corp fue creada, siempre se le vio el propósito de crear armas y herramientas de milicia, sin embargo desde que Gozaburo Kaiba fue destituido, el nuevo presidente de dicha compañía Seto Kaiba ha dado a conocer que la compañía se dará a lugar como una compañía de juegos.

"**Nuevo invento. Revolución en la empresa del juego"**

El día de ayer fue dado a conocer al presidente de Ilusiones Industriales Maximilian Pegasus el nuevo invento de Seto Kaiba que revolucionara el mundo de los juegos. Dicho invento ha sido presentado como una forma de lograr los efectos de hologramas en los personajes del famoso juego conocido como "DUELO DE MONSTRUOS". (Y se ve una foto de Seto y Pegasus estrechando sus manos para cerrar el negocio)

"_Vaya, si que Kaiba tiene éxito, sorprendente" _pensó Naomi _"Más sin embargo no me sorprende la verdad, se ve es inteligente, insoportable pero inteligente" _

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la oficina, indicando a Naomi que su secretaria le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué sucede Meg? Te dije que no quería interrupciones

- Lo sé señorita, pero el señor Inuyasha está al teléfono en la línea dos

- ¿Mi tío? Que extraño… bueno no importa comunícamelo

- Si señorita

Segundos después…

- ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE UN TIPEJO COMPAÑERO TUYO NOS QUIERE QUITAR LA COMPAÑÍA?

- Tío Inuyasha, por favor no me grites, y trata de calmarte…

- ¿Calmarme¿Calmarme¿CÓMO PUEDO CALMARME CUANDO UN NIÑO QUIERE QUITARNOS LA COMPAÑÍA TASHIO?

- Tío en serio, ahora lo que menos necesito son tus gritos, fue papá quien te lo dijo ¿verdad?

- Sino ¿quién más?

- Si, tienes razón

- Y no solo yo, también los demás ejecutivos lo saben – dijo Inuyasha ya sin gritar

- ¿Mi tío Miroku y mi tío Kurogane ya lo saben? Vaya papá no perdió tiempo en decírselos

- Todos estamos conectados en la misma línea, solo faltas tú

- Bien, conectare la línea – dijo Naomi preparándose para la platica que tendría con sus tíos – Hola tíos¿cómo están?

- Tu padre ya no los contó – se escuchó la voz grave y seria de su tío Kurogane

- Si, ya lo sé

- Entiendes que no lo podemos permitir ¿verdad? – decía Miroku

- Lo sé mejor que nadie tío Miroku

- Eso esperamos, no podemos dejar que nos quiten la empresa – dijo ahora Sesshomaru

- Lo sé padre

- Pues mas vale que así sea – dijo Inuyasha

- Que crueles, me he esforzado mucho en estos dos últimos años para sacar la compañía adelante, y ustedes me hablan como si quisiera perder la compañía

- Creo que Naomi tiene razón, no es su culpa después de todo – dijo Miroku

- ¿Has averiguado algo de ese niño Naomi? – preguntó Kurogane

- Si, me entere de que se las ingenió para poder quitarle a su padre la corporación Kaiba, además de que la cambio a una compañía de juegos, y que él es el que crea los discos de duelo para el juego Duelo de Monstruos, es realmente inteligente para ser tan prepotente y engreído

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿Cómo qué ahora qué? Pues es obvio, al únicas maneras en que podría quitarnos la compañía en que se la cediéramos, lo que ninguno hará ó que lograra comprar por los menos el 51 de las acciones de la empresa en total, y como nuestra familia en única dueña de dichas acciones no lograra conseguir ni la mitad de una, así que no veo el problema a todo esto – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿Entonces me estaban gritando hace rato por nada? – preguntó Naomi enojada y con una venita latente en su cabeza

- Bueno hija, es que no es bueno confiarse

- Si padre, lo que digas

- Pero no estaría mal el tener vigilado a ese Seto Kaiba – comentó Miroku

- Si tienes razón, Naomi ¿ese tipo te dijo alguna manera concreta en que tratara de apoderarse de la compañía? – preguntó Kurogane

- Solo dijo que lograría que el accionista mayor le cediera sus acciones, a lo que yo le dije que era imposible de conseguir

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- Que era imposible localizar al accionista mayor ya que era una persona en extremo ocupada, solo eso

- Bueno, lo mejor será dejar las cosas hasta aquí, no podemos hacer mucho sin saber todavía la técnica que el joven Kaiba esta preparando, hasta entonces podremos tomar una mejor decisión del tema – concluyó Sesshomaru

- Adiós – dijeron todos los demás antes de colgar

Mientras tanto, en otra extremadamente elegante compañía, llamada Corporación Kaiba, esta su presidente Seto sentado en el sillón de su oficina, según él "trabajando" pero en realidad solo esta pensando en la manera de quitarle a Naomi la Corporación Tashio, y ahora más que nunca que esa "mocosa" como él ahora la denomina le retara.

"Si esa mocosa tonta cree que va a ganarme esta muy equivocada, a mi Seto Kaiba no me gana nadie, y menos una chiquilla estúpida"

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Ohayo! – saludó Naomi muy contenta

- Ohayo Naomi – saludaron Yugi y Yami con una sonrisa

- Ohayo – saludaron Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Duke y Tea

- Oye, ahora que al fin apareces ¿nos podrías explicar que fue ese pleito con Kaiba antes de irte? – preguntó Joey

- Ah eso, pues nada más un pleito entre ejecutivos, yo tengo mi empresa y Kaiba quiere quitármela – dijo Naomi tranquilamente

- Vaya – dijeron todos con sorpresa, pero más por la aparente tranquilidad de Naomi que por la noticia

En ese momento entró Kaiba con su aire de superioridad de siempre para después dirigirse a su asiento, aunque al pasar junto a Naomi, tanto ella como él tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas, una que realmente daba miedo, pues Naomi podía parecer linda y tranquila, pero cuando se enoja, se enoja y su mirada si que daba miedo, no se sabía quien ganaría en esta batalla, iban bastante parejos y Yugi y compañía solo miraban a uno para luego mirar al otro y así sucesivamente sin saber que esperar después. Pero la batalla tuvo que terminar en empate, pues la profesora de Álgebra había hecho su entrada con tan solo al toque de la campana, y es que esa maestra es excesivamente puntual a la hora de llegar e irse, está maestra era de baja estatura, flaquita y con cabello algo largo y rizado que se le esponjaba demasiado, y cuando hablaba lo hacía con una voz un poco chillona y con un deje de mucha alegría (N/A: Ésta maestra realmente existe, me da álgebra y se parece al tío cosa). Después de esa clase tuvieron Historia y luego ya era hora del descanso. El cual para todos como de costumbre se les hizo muy corto, pero bueno ya era la hora de la clase de Educación Física ó de Deportes que es lo mismo.

Una clase obligatoria para todos, bueno casi todos, porque él único estudiante de la Preparatoria Domino que no participaba en esa clase era obvio, Seto Kaiba, quien por razones especiales (léase: sobornar a los maestros) faltaba a esa clase y usaba ese tiempo para trabajar en su laptop, pero claro, aunque no hiciera la clase SI estaba obligado por reglamento a portar el uniforme de deportes en esa hora, es decir un pantalón corto color rojo y una playera blanca con el cuello y un par de rayas en las mangas de color rojas (N/A¿Alguien se imagina a Seto con pantalón corto?) Pero bueno, el caso es que Kaiba se fue a recargar en algún árbol de las jardineras mientras estaba trabajando en su laptop mientras que sus compañeros tenían un emocionante partido de soccer y sus compañeras tenían un partido de voleibol, cada quien estaba en sus actividades, hasta que…

¡CRASH!

El balón de voleibol fue a dar contra la laptop de Kaiba, rompiendo la pantalla y de una vez convirtiéndola en una computadora inservible.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – gritó Kaiba enfurecido - ¿QUIÉN FUE? – y al voltear vio que quien tenía el balón en las manos, era Naomi - ¡TÚ! – la señalo antes de pararse e ir hacía ella

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naomi

- ¿Cómo qué, qué¡Rompiste mi laptop! – respondió Seto ya estando frente a ella

- ¿Qué yo qué? Estás loco Kaiba

- ¿Segura? Entonces ¿qué es eso? – y le enseño su laptop que murió por la patria

- Yo no lo hice

- ¿Y esperas qué te crea?

- Cree lo que se te de tu regalada gana, yo no fui y punto

- Aparte de insoportable, eres una mentirosa

- ¿Insoportable¿Mentirosa? Ahora si vas a ver como te voy a… - empezaba Naomi a amenazar, pero el maestro intervino, y tuvieron que parar su pelea

Hasta que regresaron a su salón de clases con sus uniformes de diario, para tener clase de Química antes de irse a casa, la cual gracias a Kami no duro mucho y todos ya se estaban retirando, aunque para cierto CEO aún había un asunto que arreglar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Tashio?

- A trabajar Kaiba, o que ¿tienes algún problema? – decía Naomi quien recogía sus cosas

- Si, me tienes que pagar los daños a MI laptop

- ¿Pagar¡Oh si, claro! Te pagare, en unos mil años ¿qué te parece?

- No estoy para tus bromas

- No voy a pagar por algo que no rompí

- Te lo advierto, sino me pagas, te atiendes a las consecuencias

- No me das miedo, anda muéstrame esas consecunecias tuyas

Naomi parecía que esperaba cualquier tipo de ataque de Kaiba, pero lo que no esperaba es que él atacara de una forma poco esperada de él.

- No quieres pagar, muy bien – entonces Kaiba se acercó a las cosas de Naomi, y sacó la laptop de ella

- ¿Kaiba¿Qué haces? – pero no tuvo respuesta, solo vio como Kaiba se acercaba a la ventana y tiro desde ahí la laptop, y estaban en el tercer piso - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Naomi desesperada corriendo a la ventana, para solo ver a su laptop también morir por la patria mientras se rompía

- Eso te pasa por retarme – dijo Kaiba sin esperar que al terminar de hablar recibiría una tremenda bofetada de Naomi

- ¡TE ODIO KAIBA¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?

- Tú tienes la culpa, no sabes lo que valía mi laptop, ahí tenía todo mi trabajo de la empresa

- Ja, te aseguro que tu asquerosa laptop no valía ni la mitad que la mía, en ella también traía mi trabajo de la empresa, y además varias cosas personales

- Eso a mí no me importa, solo págame mi laptop por haberla golpeado

- ¡Carajo¡Que yo no fui¿Qué parte no entiendes? – respondió Naomi antes de tomar su mochila y salir del salón, mientras que los chicos quienes habían presenciado todo se acercaron a Kaiba con cara de pocos amigos

- Kaiba, esta vez si te excediste – dijo Yami

- Naomi no fue quien golpeó tu estúpida laptop – respondió Joey molesto y mostrando el puño

- Entonces quién fue según tú perro

- Este… fui yo Kaiba – contestó Tea

FLASH BACK:

Era el turno de Tea para sacar la pelota, su equipo iba a la delantera y por la emoción golpea demasiado fuerte el balón, pero no vieron hacía donde.

- Genial, ya perdí la pelota – dijo Tea

- No te preocupes, yo voy por ella – dijo Naomi

Solo que, cuando Naomi recogió el balón, se encontró con un Kaiba sumamente molesto.

- ¡TÚ!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naomi

FIN FLASH BACK:

- Y eso paso – terminó Tea

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, y más Kaiba que no sabía que decir.

- La verdad ni se porque te molestaste tanto – decía Yugi serio

- Si viejo, tú tienes todo el dinero del mundo como para comprarte miles de laptops iguales a la tuya ¿no¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel con Naomi? – dijo Joey, antes de que él y sus amigos se fueran, y dejaran a Kaiba solo, con sus pensamientos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¿Qué tal? Un nuevo capítulo, y que opinan¿qué hará ahora Kaiba¿Y qué pensara Naomi? Manden sus reviews si lo quieren saber, cuídense bye.

Satoru Iwata


	4. Cáp IV El hermano de Kaiba

¡Hola!, este es un fic que la verdad no creía publicar, pero me he animado, solo espero que les guste y que sean compresivos si algo no me sale bien, es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, bueno disfrútenlo y si les gusta envíen sus reviews, y si no, pues también los envía, ¿si? Gracias.

**Título:** Entre Negocios y Amor

**Cáp.** IV El hermano de Kaiba.

**Autora:** Marisol Phantom

Mientras iba sentada en su limusina en camino a la compañía Tashio, Naomi estaba furiosa, su pobre laptop había muerto a manos de ese engreído, pesado y vengativo de Seto Kaiba cuando ella no había tenido la culpa de que el balón de voleibol había chocado contra la laptop de Kaiba provocando que también se volviera inservible. Y es que aparte de documento de la compañía, graficas de ganancias y copias de algunos contratos con los clientes, la computadora de Naomi guardaba algunos documentos que servían como borradores de una novela que ella estaba intentando escribir.

"_Menos mal que se me ocurrió guardar todo aquello en la memoria de mi iPod de 30 GB, porque sino ahorita estaría llorando a mares por la muerte de mi pobre laptop, el problema es ahora comprarme otra, lo malo es que tendré que explicarle a mi padre lo que ocurrió para que me deje comprarla, y al contárselo estoy segura de que voy a ser testigo de otra platica de ejecutivos como la de ayer, en la que a mis tíos se les ocurrió regañarme como si quisiera que Kaiba me quitara la compañía, je ahora tengo una peor impresión de él, lo odio, lo odio y mucho, bueno al menos le di una buena bofetada por haber matado a mi laptop"_ pensaba la vicepresidenta Tashio.

La compañía Tashio no estaba lejos de la escuela, por lo que Naomi llegó pronto y en cuanto entró se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su padre, donde le tendría que contar lo que acaba de pasar, y a la entrada de la oficina vio que ahí se encontraba su madre Rin, a quien no le sorprendía ver, pues como su madre era la asistente personal de su padre lo más lógico era verlos juntos hasta en las horas de trabajo.

- Hola mamá

- Naomi, ya llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Fatal

- ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez deberías entrar conmigo a hablar con papá si te quieres enterar

- ¿Tan grave fue?

- Si, y mucho

- Bueno vamos, aprovechemos que esta desocupado

- OK

Toc… toc…

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz serena de Sesshomaru al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina

- Hola papá – saludó de inmediato Naomi antes de entrar a la oficina siendo seguida por su madre

- Ya llegaste, ¿sucedió algo el día de hoy?

- Si, algo que ya me sacó de mis calibres

- Cuéntame

- Veras… - y Naomi platicó todo el problema que hubo entre ella y Kaiba en ese día – y murio mi pobre laptop por su culpa papá, Seto Kaiba mató a mi laptop

- Pero que problema – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sesshomaru

- Ya lo creo – contestó su esposa Rin - ¿tenías algo importante en tu laptop hija?

- Si, algunas gráficas, datos y contratos de la compañía, pero gracias al cielo se me ocurrió ayer guardar todo eso en la memoria de mi iPod

- Bueno, al menos la pérdida no es irreparable, sin embargo, no podemos dejar esto así

- Tienes razón papá

- Bueno, pero el joven Kaiba ya tiene problemas, también se rompió su laptop ¿no?

- Pero mamá, lo más seguro es que también tenga toda su información en una computadora de respaldo, prácticamente ambos sufrimos lo mismo sin consecuencias mayores, pero no le perdonare que haya matado mi laptop, ya que no tengo la culpa de lo que le paso a la suya

- Ahí Naomi, ¿tienes que ser tan orgullosa? – preguntaba Rin con preocupación, por el rencor que su hija le empieza a guardar al joven CEO

- Mamá, no voy a dejar que ese imbécil me traté de esa manera

- ¿Ves lo que provocas? – le recriminaba Rin a su esposo – Naomi tuvo que sacar tu orgullo

- Ella solo sacó lo mejor de mi – respondió Sesshomaru sin culpa alguna

- Si como no – contestó Rin

- Bueno, el caso es que quería pedirte permiso para comprarme una nueva laptop papá

- Si, está bien

- ¡Gracias! – chilló Naomi de felicidad, antes de dirigirse a la puerta – bueno me iré a mi oficina – y ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando…

- Alto ahí – ordenó su padre

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó nerviosa

- Tus tíos deben enterarse de lo que paso

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naomi angustiada, no quería volver a ser regañada por sus tíos

- Porque les prometí mantenerlos al tanto de lo que sucediera con ese muchacho

- Pero, no es algo importante como para molestar a mis tíos

- Da igual, los llamaré de todas maneras – finalizó Sesshomaru mientras llamaba a sus otros socios por el altavoz

Y Naomi, resignada y con pequeñas cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos esperaba por oir las voces de sus tíos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? – hablo la voz seria, pero tranquila de Kurogane

- ¿Alguna nueva noticia del joven Kaiba? – esta vez preguntó Miroku

- ¿Ahora qué hizo ese niñito mimado? – rugió Inuyasha

- Si, tengo nuevas noticias de ese muchacho, y esta vez lo que paso es que rompió la laptop de Naomi

- ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser – exclamó Kurogane indignado, ya que había sido él quien le había regalado esa laptop a Naomi

- ¿Naomi, estas ahí? – preguntó Miroku

- Si tío, aquí estoy – contestó Naomi algo intranquila

- ¿Es cierto lo que nos contó tu padre? – preguntó Inuyasha esta vez

- Si tío Inuyasha, mi laptop murió de forma trágica – contestó Naomi una vez más con lágrimas en forma de cataratas

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO? – ya empezaba a gritarle Inuyasha - ¿DESTRUYO TU LAPTOP ENFRENTE DE TI Y NO HICISTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA?

- Lo siento, pero, paso todo tan rápido que cuando comprendí lo que iba a hacer ya había tirado mi laptop por la ventana del tercer piso de la escuela, así que ya no me grites

- ¿Hubo alguna razón en especial por la que haya roto el joven Kaiba tu laptop? – preguntó Miroku antes de que Inuyasha volviera a gritar

- Porque según él yo rompí su laptop, lo cual no es cierto, y tomo venganza contra la mía

- Ya veo, ¿qué opinas Kurogane?

- Yo opino que Kaiba fue muy impulsivo en ese aspecto, ¿Cómo se atrevió a romper la laptop que le di a mi sobrina en su cumpleaños?

- Ya, tranquilo tío Kurogane

- Bueno, el daño no fue mayor, así que no hay de que preocuparse cierto – argumentó Miroku

- ¿No hay de que preocuparse? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto – Miroku, hoy a nuestra sobrina la agredieron, ¿tú crees que eso no es algo por lo cual preocuparse?

- Cálmate Inuyasha, solo agredieron a la laptop, por eso no me molesto demasiado, ya que si hubieran agredido a nuestra sobrina de manera física, entonces si estaría sumamente furioso

- Tú y todos – contestó Kurogane – Naomi, ¿segura de que ese tipo no te hizo nada más?

- No tío, Kaiba es un imbécil, terco y presumido, pero dudo mucho que alguna vez intentara lastimarme

- Nunca se sabe, así que ten mucho cuidado hija – habló Sesshomaru desde que la plática comenzó

- Si papá, no te preocupes por eso

- Bueno, si eso es todo hablaremos después, se cuidan – se despidió Miroku

- Yo también me voy, adiós – dijo Kurogane

- ¡Feh! No se como pueden quedar tan tranquilos – de esa manera se despidió Inuyasha y todos colgaron

- Bueno hija, ya puedes irte si quieres

- Si papá, adiós – y Naomi salió al fin de la oficina de su padre, para dirigirse a la suya, mientras intentaba imaginar crueles venganzas contra Kaiba

Mientras tanto, en Kaiba Corp.

Como bien dijo Naomi, Seto tenía preparada una nueva laptop de emergencia con todos los datos que tenía la anterior, pero necesitaba actualizarse, así que mientras sus "incompetentes" trabajadores, (como bien les decía Seto) se encargaban de tener lista la nueva computadora, nuestro joven CEO iba de un lado para el otro dentro de su oficina como león enjaulado, porque aparte de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tenía que analizar todo lo que paso en ese día.

1° Le rompieron su laptop con un balón de voleibol.

2° Había pensado que Naomi había sido la responsable y por eso también le rompió su laptop.

Y

3° Descubrió que ella nunca tuvo la culpa, sino la imbécil de Tea.

"_Demasiadas osas para un día" pensaba el genio de Kaiba Corp "y los más seguro es que esa mocosa quiera una disculpa por haber destruido su laptop, cosa que nunca pasara, pero siento una sensación muy rara que no me deja estar tranquilo, ¿Será que siento culpa? No, eso no puede ser, porque yo que he destruido a muchas personas, y siempre trato a todos (menos a Mokuba) con mucha frialdad ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable por causa de esa mocosa? No entiendo"_

No, por supuesto que no entendía, y no lo haría hasta dentro de un buen rato, pero mientras el lindo hermano del CEO Mokuba, pudo notar con facilidad la conducta poco común de su hermano, y decidió investigar que era lo que pasaba, pero sabía que si le preguntaba a su hermano, este aunque lo quisiera más que a nada, no le diría absolutamente nada, así que tendría que recurrir a otras fuentes, osea preguntarle a Yugi y compañía, a ver si sabían que era lo que le pasaba a su adorado hermano mayor. Y como al día siguiente toda la clase del menor de los Kaiba tendría una excursión, Mokuba decidió faltar, porque la excusión sería al parque de atracciones de Kaiba, lugar que Mokuba estaba más que acostumbrado a ir, así que no le vio caso ir y mejor ir a visitar mañana la escuela de su hermano y ver que podía investigar acera de la extraña conducta de Seto.

Y a su vez, Yuki y compañía estaba todos en bola sentados en la sala del abuelo Solomon discutiendo acerca de lo que había pasado ese día.

- Hoy si que fue un día raro ¿no creen? – comentó Yugi

- Para mí que el idiota de Kaiba se paso de la raya – dijo Joey

- Tienes razón viejo, pobre Naomi solo quedaron los pedazos de su laptop – le contestaba Tristan

- Bueno, al menos Naomi supo poner en su lugar a Kaiba – dijo Yami refiriéndose a la bofetada que Naomi le dio a Kaiba

- La verdad nunca me imagine que ella hiciera algo así, se volvió mi heroína – dijo Joey entusiasmado recordando la marca roja que quedo en la mejilla del CEO después de la bofetada

- Si, la verdad me dejo muy sorprendido – argumentó Ryou quien también estaba ahí junto con Bakura

- Daría lo que fuera por haber podido ver eso – respondió el otro albino – debió ser muy gracioso el ver al gran Seto Kaiba siendo abofeteado por una chica

- Te apoyo compañero – dijo Marik, quien también estaba ahí junto con Malik

- No se tú Marik, pero creo que sería interesante conocer a esa tal Naomi, parece ser una persona muy interesante

- Tienes razón Bakura

- ¿Por qué no van mañana a la escuela a la hora de la salida? Así la conocerán – propuso Ryou

- Es una excelente idea koibito – dijo Bakura

- ¿Vamos Malik?

- Si eso quieres, pero quiero que te comportes Marik

- Yo siempre me comporto

- Si claro – sarcásticamente respondió Malik

Y al día siguiente:

"_Un nuevo día, y siento que hoy tendré un razón de más para odiar a Kaiba, bueno solo me queda ir a la escuela y ver si este tipejo me tiene alguna nueva "sorpresita" aunque espero que no, apenas van dos días y ya lo odio ¿Qué otra cosa me podría hacer para odiarlo aún más?"_ pensaba Naomi, al despertar.

Como ya se comentó, Mokuba no tuvo clases ese día, por lo que aprovecho la mañana para pasársela frente al televisor del cuarto de juegos y hartarse de videojuegos y devorar mucha comida chatarra, había que aprovechar ahora que el estricto de su hermano no estaba, jeje.

- Comeré otra rebanada de pizza, pasare otros dos niveles de mi juego y me preparare para ir a la escuela de Seto – se decía Mokuba a si mismo, para irse preparando

Y en la escuela…

- Ohayo – saludaba Naomi a sus amigos

- Ohayo – respondieron los demás, pero notaron que Naomi venía deprimida

- ¿Qué tienes Naomi? – preguntaba Yugi

- Aún sigo de luto por mi pobre laptop

- Pobre, Kaiba fue muy cruel ¿no crees? – argumentó Tristan

- Si, pero lo superare, y cuando eso suceda ya me podré encargar del imbécil de Kaiba

- Y hablando del rey de Roma, acaba de llegar – dijo Joey apuntando a la puerta del salón mientras veía a Kaiba entrar

Y mientras se dirigía a su banca, ni él ni Naomi pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas frías, aunque eso solo duro unos segundos, para después solo ignorarse mutuamente, y claro Seto no pudo matar el tiempo de mejor manera que mostrando que llevaba una laptop nueva.

"_Desgraciado presumido"_ pensaba Naomi al verlo teclear en su nueva adquisición.

En cuanto llegó el profesor de Historia para comenzar con su clase, Naomi pudo darse el lujo de dar un paseo por sus fantasías y pensar un poco en como hacer para cobrar venganza contra Kaiba. _"Ahora que lo pienso bien, ese sinvergüenza me dijo que quería quitarme la Corporación Tashio, pero, ¿Para qué? Él ya tiene su propio imperio empresarial, ¿Para qué querría mi compañía? Mmmm… lo único que se me ocurre es que necesita usar mi tecnología, a lo mejor la holográfica o la virtual, pero sigo sin entender para que, bueno no puedo pasar toda la mañana preguntándome eso, más bien debería pensar en mi propio trabajo, pronto habrá una gran fiesta entre ejecutivos y presidentes de diferentes empresas y será requerida mi presencia, a lo mejor y vengan todos mis tíos debido a ese acontecimiento, y eso será bueno, porque podré hablar con mis primos hace ya tanto que no los veo que los extraño y mucho, je" _

Todos el día estuvo tranquilo, para sorpresa de muchos no hubo peleas ese día entre los dos jóvenes ejecutivos, lo cual fue un gran alivio, ya que así no habría nada de que lamentarse, ya casi era la hora de la salida y un pequeño de pelo negro y largo iba en su limusina con destino a la escuela de su hermano a darle una gran sorpresa, ya que nunca le dijo a Seto que ese día no tenía clases, con un poco de suerte y podría ir a comer los dos juntos, ya que debido a las reuniones de negocios y creaciones de nuevos proyectos, los hermanos Kaiba no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos que digamos, pero ese era algo a lo que Mokuba ya estaba acostumbrado, pero, cuando tenía oportunidad de estar con su hermano nunca la desperdiciaba.

- Después de todo, Seto es mi hermano y es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con él, aún cuando sepa que él tiene mucho trabajo – se dijo a si mismo Mokuba

Mientras que, los jóvenes de la preparatoria Domino ya estaba saliendo, y si pensaban que todo iba a ser tranquilo, pues lamento el desilusionarlos.

- Nos vemos mañana chicos – decía Naomi

- Esperaba Naomi, aún no te puedes ir

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué Yugi?

- Porque hoy vienen unos amigos que quieres conocerte – respondió Yami por su koibito

- ¿Conocerme?

- Si, se tratan de nuestro amigo Malik, junto con su novio Marik y también mi novio Bakura

- Ah ya veo Ryou

- Si, y es por eso que te pedimos que aún no te vayas ¿O es qué tienes algo que hacer? – preguntaba Yugi

- No, no tengo nada esta tarde, ya que ALGUIEN rompió mi laptop y no tengo como trabajar – Naomi hizo énfasis en el "alguien" ya que Kaiba aún estaba en el salón aún guardando sus cosas para irse

- Si me hubieras aclarado todo desde un principio no habría tirando tu laptop por la ventana – dijo Kaiba sin siquiera mirarla

- Ja, como si tú me hubieras escuchado, me hubieras ignorado como de hecho hiciste

- Eres una chiquilla muy molesta ¿lo sabías? – dijo Kaiba, ya mirándola

- ¿Yo? ¿Molesta? ¡Mira quien habla! Tú eres la persona más despreciable, arrogante, presumido y pedante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer, y mira que yo se de gente despreciable

- Mejor ya cállate – finalizó Kaiba saliendo del salón

- ¡OYEME NI TÚ NI NADIE ME CALLA, VEN AQUÍ QUE NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO, Y MÍRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

- Ya Naomi, cálmate – pidió Yugi

- Es que ese tipo tiene la habilidad de hacerme enfurecer rápidamente, en fin vamos de una vez

- Si, andando – propuso Yugi

- Oh, esperen

- ¿Sucede algo Naomi?

- No Joey, pero es que tengo que avisarle primero a mi niñero que no iré hoy al trabajo

- ¿Niñero? ¿Tan grandota y todavía te cuidan?

- Jejeje, no Tristan, no es que sea mi niñero, pero, actúa como si lo fuera, y es que él desde hace años trabaja para mi padre y cuando yo nací él quiso cuidarme siempre, y pues… se preocupa mucho por mi, eso es todo

Sin ningún otro comentario, Naomi sacó su celular para avisar que no llegaría al trabajo, lo cual no le preocupo mucho a su padre, ya que él sabia que Naomi no podría trabajar sin su laptop, así que decidió darle el día libre_. "Además Naomi aún es muy joven y ella también tiene que hacer su vida, me sentiría mal si supiera que por mi necedad de que entrara rápidamente en los negocios pudiera desperdiciar su juventud, así que por hoy la dejare salir con sus amigos"_ pensó Sesshomaru.

Ya Naomi y los demás estaban en la puerta de la escuela esperando a los otros, cuando vieron que una limusina se aproximaba, y cuando esta llego hasta donde estaban ellos, la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver que se trataba de Mokuba.

- ¿Mokuba? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Yugi

- Hola chicos, oigan ¿han visto a mi hermano?

- Si, pero hace rato que se fue Mokuba – respondió Joey

- ¿Qué? Ahí no, llegue tarde

- ¿Sucede algo Mokuba? – preguntó Yami

- No nada (suspiro) lo que pasa es que hoy no tuve clases y quería ver si lograba alcanzar a Seto para que fuéramos los dos a comer, pero, llegue tarde, y es que no se que accidente paso que el tráfico empeoro y por eso llegue tarde

- Vaya lástima- dijo Tea

- Y que lo digas, ¿eh? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Mokuba viendo a Naomi

- Ah, si lo siento olvide presentarlos – dijo Yugi apenado – Mokuba ella es…

- Soy Naomi Tashio, mucho gusto y tú eres…

- Mokuba Kaiba, el gusto es mío

- ¿Kaiba? Acaso tú eres…

- El hermano menor de Seto

- Ya veo, que interesante

**Continuara… **

Ahhh que alivio, un capítulo más que he actualizado, jeje lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve que pensar en que hacer de ahora en adelante, bueno ya vieron el odio entre ambos jóvenes empresarios, pero ¿qué pasara ahora que Naomi conozca a Mokuba? ¿Será una ventaja o desventaja? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, y por favor envíen sus reviews, cuídense los quiero, bye.


End file.
